coming home
by judjolie
Summary: it's a boscofaith story (shippery)rnFaith helps Bosco to get back on track.Things are finally back to normal betweem them, but will someone come between them again? Okay the summery scks, but if you like them together just read it I'd say :p
1. Default Chapter

**Coming home**

**CHAPTER ONE**

These week Bosco would finally go home. You could see he was really looking forward to it. Ever since he knew his tests went well he couldn't stop smiling. Or was it because of something else…

"Hey Boz. How are you feeling? Important day huh." Faith asked her partner when she entered. His mother had called her this morning to tell her Bosco was feeling a bit down, so Faith decided to take the morning off and cheer her partner up.

"Nah not really." She gives him a look and a small smile appeared on his face. "okay important. The doctor is coming by this afternoon."

"You want me to be there with you?"

"No.I can handle it." "You sure? Cause I don't mind. I still got days left"

"Nah by the way you should save those days when you really need them, like for Charlie or Em."

"You're as important as Charlie and Em. You know that."

Before Bosco could respond a nurse came in : "Mr Boscorelli, you need to get ready for your final tests."

"Okay" he said softly. He didn't want the conversation between him and Faith to end and he definitely didn't want her to leave.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later then. Good luck."

"You know I don't believe in luck"

"Do your best then"

At the station

"Hey Faith, how is he doing."

"He's doing okay. This afternoon he'll know if he can go home this week."

"Give him my best will you." "Sure….

Oh Cruz. Could you tell Jelly I'm not coming this afternoon. I'm going to the hospital"

"No problem"

They got better and better a long. Still no friends but they sometimes would do things for each other. They never said thank you, but that wasn't necessary.

She was on her way out when she heard her name calling.

"Faith, Faith , you got a minute?"

"Sure, what is it? Another case you don't want me working on with you?" she smiled,

"No" he said smiling back "Actually it has nothing to do with work. I was wondering if you, if you wouldn't mind… going to dinner tonight, with me?"

"Ow mm honestly I don't know. I mean I promised Emily I would be home for dinner and."

"oh okay, maybe some other day." "Yeah, that would be nice"

"Tomorrow?"

"Ha,mm sure. Why not"

"Lieutenant Miller, they are asking for you upstairs"

"I'm coming. So I'll call you then."

"Okay"

Did that just happen? Faith was a bit confused. This was the first time in a long, long time she was asked to dinner. Well Bosco often asked but his idea of going to dinner was: ordering pizza or getting take out. Once in a while he'd take her to his mothers bar to eat so that they would actually go out…Thinking of him, she'd better get going or she wouldn't be there in time.

At the hospital Bosco was surprised to see his partner, although somewhere he did expected her to be there. She never listens to him and certainly not when it's about his health. She'd never back off, like that time when he received poison ivy from an ex- girlfriend. In the end she won and took him to the hospital…

"Faith? What are you doing here?"

"Jelly didn't need me so I came to see you. How were your tests"

"Okay I guess. It were just some basic things like walking a few steps. If I could handle stairwells…some questions"

Knock knock

"Hello, I'm doctor Tyler.

Well Mr Boscorelli responded very well to his tests, especially those of this morning. If he keeps doing his exercises I see no problem to release him tomorrow afternoon. His bandages will have to be renewed twice a day. Once in the morning and once in the evening. It's also important that the wounds are cleaned with this (shows faith a special ointment).

"That's great news." Faith said looking at Bosco while rubbing his arm.

"Mrs Boscorelli, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Faith lifted her eyebrows. Yes she was talking to Faith. She looked at Bosco, but he didn't correct his doctor. He was actually pretty amused. He nodded at Faith and said she'd better follow his doctor. She did feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Look I can't point out enough how important it is for your husband."

"My partner" Faith said embarrassed

"for your partner to do his exercises. In the beginning he'll be hurting a lot because here his physical training is only a few hours a day but once he's home it will be a lot longer. He'll be very tired so it's also very important that he gets enough rest. Don't let him go out or stay up too long."

"Okay "

"Well have a nice day then and you're free to pick him up tomorrow after 2pm"

"Thank you"

"Well Honey what did she say" He said with a big grin on his face.

"She told me to take good care of you! And make sure you do your exercises everyday."

"Oh and will you take good care of me?"

"Of course. You think I'd lie to your doctor? Every morning and every evening I'll be at your apartment to replace your bandages"

"That would be nice… seeing you again every day." He said embarrassed.

"It would. You know I was thinking maybe you should stay at my place. That way I can take of you properly and I would feel better knowing that you'll alright."

"Nah I'll be fine besides I don't want to be in the way and with Emily "

"You wouldn't be in the way Bosco. As far as for Emily I'm sure she would be happy with you around that way she doesn't have to be alone with me all the time. Anyway it's just till you're feeling better."

"You sure?."

"100 it's the least I can do."

"Okay. I'm staying at your place then."

"Well I gotta go then and arrange some things like a proper bed and go to the drugstore to get your medication and bandages and all of that. So tomorrow I'll pick you up then."

"That would be nice."


	2. not what he expected

**CHAPTER** **TWO**

"Faith I don't know, really I mean you shouldn't do it."

"I want to. Look right now your recover is the most important thing. So if that means me giving up my bed then so be it. It's not like sleeping in Charlie's bed for a while will kill me."

"We could always share the bed." Bosco said proud. Faith looked at him with a smile as she picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "hey hey I'm just keeping our options open"

"I'll be fine. By the way it's time to take care of you."

She gave Bosco the sign to take off his shirt. He did it slowly, he was very nervous. Faith was nervous as well. She hadn't seen those scars yet. Ashamed he crossed his arms, so that Faith had to take a step closer and uncross his arms herself. Slowly she removed his white bandage. She did accidentally hurt him in the process… "Auw" he grabbed her am. A pain grin appeared on his face " I'm sorry." "It's okay. Go on." As the scars were revealed, Faith looked at them, then at Bosco and said: "they aren't so bad." A tear escaped from Bosco's eye which he quickly wiped away. He had a hard time keeping himself strong but he knew he couldn't let her see him weak. He knew she would feel guilty because in the end he got them protecting her and the last thing he wants is for her to feel that way.

To ease the pain Faith blew softly on his scars. Bosco closed his eyes and felt happy for the first time in a long, long time. Carefully she putted the ointment on his chest and renewed the bandages. He kept looking at her the entire time which made her feel a bit uncomfortable but on the other hand it felt nice.

Bosco noticed a hair that was hanging in her way and he putted it back gently behind her ear while Faith was still making sure that it would stick till the morning. She rubbed it softly and went all the way to his shoulders and down his arms. He took her hand and came closer. Both took a deep breathe and were staring in each other eyes, their lips only inches away from each other when someone knocked on the door.

"I have to get that." She pulled away from his gasp.

"Am I too early?" Miller asked with flowers in his hand.

"No" looking at her watch "apparently you're right on time. Just give me 10 minutes."

"Faith, these are for you." "oh thank you. You shouldn't have."

"Faith who is it." Bosco yelled from the bedroom. Miller raised his eyebrows.

"Right, that's my partner, he is staying here till he's back on his feet." Miller nodded but Faith felt her cheeks coloring red.

"Bosco this is John, John this is Bosco. I'm gonna get changed"

Faith kept eye contact with Bosco all the way to her bedroom. She didn't know how to act really, if Miller hadn't knocked on her door, she'd probably kissed Bosco…and now…

"Nice to meet you Bosco." "Actually it's Boscorelli." "huh"

"My name is Boscorelli, not Bosco" He said coldy. They shook hands and Bosco took the chance to give a strong grip which wasn't that strong yet…

Faith took a last look in the mirror. She was wearing a long black skirt with a black top. It was spring so she wouldn't need a jacket which didn't made her feel better at all.

Her hair was straight and she was wearing a necklace that Bosco had given her for her birthday last year. It was the one time he had given her a present she could actually use.

When she entered the room both Bosco and Miller stood up and said wow out loud.

"Is that my necklace you're wearing. I mean the one I gave you?" Bosco said deliberately out loud for Miller to hear but the response he got was an angry look. And Miller well he just didn't give Bosco any attention.

"Let's go then.

ow Bosco, food is in the freezer. Emily should be home within the next half an hour. Don't

forget to do your exercises and don't stay up too long. I won't be home late."

"Yes ma'm" He said closing the door behind him

Walking to his car.

"You shouldn't pay too much attention to Bosco. He's still a bit touchy, just being out of the hospital."

"Don't worry. Actually he did me a favor. He pointed out how special you are even more."

"He did?" Faith couldn't help but to laugh

"Yes and he also made it very clear that I better watch out and that I better tread you right or he would make sure that I was sorry."

"Haha, well that's Boz." She looked up and saw him standing in front of the window looking back at her. Her smile turned immediately into a serious face and she felt guilty for letting him alone on the first evening but it was too late to cancel her date now…

When Em and Bosco were sitting at the table eating, he couldn't help himself and fired all kind of questions at Emily.

"So Em, how well do you know this guy." He said between pizza. Emily didn't exactly expected these questions & she didn't know what to say really.

"Euhm I've met him a few times. I just know that my mom worked with him on some cases."

"Has he been here before?"

"Honestly I don't know. It's possible but I don't think so."

"He seems a bit, you know, old for her, don't you think?"

Emily's eyes widened.

"I wouldn't have a clue. I couldn't say how old he is."

"But his is hair is like grey which would mean he's a lot older."

"I guess. What's up with all these questions anyway." He pulled his shoulders up.

"I don't know. I just want to make sure he's clean."

"OMG. OMG" Em laughed at him, Bosco didn't feel that secure with Em laughing like that

"What, what?"

"OMG, of course"

"What?"

"You're jealous!"

"What jealous?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing "Jealous (he repeated) on mister grey hair or something. Why would I be jealous. I'm far better looking than him"

"It's because of my mom, isn't it."

"That's ridiculous. Look I just thought we would be all together, you know, me having my first meal outside the hospital. You know what: never mind."

Later that evening

"I'm going to bed. Shouldn't you go as well?" mom said I had to make sure you'd go to bed early

"I won't be up long"

"Unless you're waiting for my mother of course" She said bullying him.

"Goodnight Em"

She was right though, he was waiting for her which would mean he really was falling in love with her.


	3. definitely not what he expected

CHAPTER THREE

It was 2 o'clock when Bosco was awakened by a noise that came from the front door. He got up from the sofa where he apparently fell asleep.

He opened the door only to find Faith and Miller kissing in the doorway. Bosco felt his heart break in a thousand pieces. Faith broke her kiss immediately and was speechless.

"I guess I should get going." Miller said to break the silence.

"Yeah I guess you should" Bosco said right back "It's pretty late"

"Bosco!! John you don't have to go really."

"Your partner is right here. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow then." He kissed her briefly on her mouth. Bosco turned away, shook his head and entered back into the apartment. He was heading to the bedroom but Faith called his name.

"Bosco….I.." Faith kept staring at the ground, she didn't know what to say. "I guess I should start with apologizing for not being here tonight, I want you to know that I would have cancelled my date if I hadn't forgotten it. Second…" Bosco didn't wait for Faith to rest her case.

"It's okay Faith, really. Don't worry about it," He lied, "anyway I had a good time with Emily, I helped her with her homework.(He looked confident and proud) Yes I did. We watched movies, talked about the old days. It was nice, really"

"Ow okay then, that's good. That's euh…real good. So we are okay then?"

"Why wouldn't we be" Bosco lied again. He wanted to tell her that he certainly wasn't okay with it but he thought she looked happy and he didn't want to ruin that. And Faith, she was relieved with his answer.

"You know, I'm really exhausted. You can tell me all about your date in the morning okay?"

"Sure, goodnight" Both went to Faith's bedroom.

"Sorry old habit." She said embarrassed but Bosco didn't mind her mistake. He wished she would stay but before he could respond she had already left for Charlie's bedroom.

It's was already 4 o'clock and neither of them had slept for more than 20 minutes.

Whenever Bosco closed his eyes he saw Faith, her beautiful eyes, her beautiful smile, her kissable lips. He couldn't believe that he could feel more than just friendship for her.

The more he thought about her, the more he wanted her and the more he was in agony.

There were only two things he could do: tell her or not tell her. Afraid to be laughed at he chose not to tell her which meant he had to get her out of his head as quick as possible. The only way he could do that was to start dating again. That wouldn't be easy of course with his scars but then again some women do find that attractive... If only Faith would… he thought.

Faith had also been tossing and turning for more than an hour. Bosco gave her yet again a sleepless night.

She didn't believe him earlier when he said he was okay with it. There was something in his eyes. Actually for the first time in a long time, she couldn't read what was in his eyes.

Plus she kept wondering what would have happened if Miller hadn't knocked on her door. Would they have kissed? Would she or he backed off?? She really had no clue.

She had to admit that she had the impression something was going on between her and Bosco, something more than just friendship. But when she tried to picture them together , she felt stupid because there's no way in hell he or even she could ever feel more than just friendship. Or could she??

Anyway her future is with John now…

Emily was the only one who had a good night sleep and you could definitely tell it by her mood. She had already covered the table and was now baking some beacon and eggs. Bosco's favourite breakfast, at least that's what he told her last night.

"How are you feeling? Sleep well?" Faith asked concerned to a zombie Bosco "Yeah" he lied yet again...It was like all he ever did lately.

"Good morning" Emily said with a big smile. Both nodded back at her. "just in time for breakfast. I hope it's good"

"It definitely smells good. I'm gonna love living here"

"Don't think you're gonna get such a breakfast every morning." Em smiled

"A man can dream can't he? Now to change the subject. Faith , how was the date"

"I guess it went well." His eyes widened

"You guess?? When I opened the door you were all over each other."

"Ieuw Mom. I do not want to hear this. You know what, I'm gonna brush my teeth and then I'm going to school. Ieuw."

"I wasn't all over him or we weren't all over each other. It was just a goodnight kiss."

"If you say so… What's next? You gonna keep seeing him?"

"I think so. I mean I like him and it isn't like Fed isn't already seeing someone else. Oh wait that doesn't count since he was already seeing her when we were still married."

"Fred is a jag off. He didn't deserve you."

"Yeah well maybe he did. Sometimes I think it was my own fault. I mean I'm not better.

I was never home, I wasn't a good mother and definitely not a good wife."

"Come on Faith. This isn't or wasn't your fault. First of all you're a great mother otherwise Em wouldn't have chosen to live with you. Second, you were a good wife, Fred just didn't appreciate the profession you did. So that makes him a bad husband. You don't have to feel guilty because he cheated on you. It's his loss, certainly not yours. You know what; I'm sure he already realizes what a mistake he made by letting you go. I mean you're a nice, loving and beautiful woman." Did he really said that. Bosco could feel his cheeks turn red so quickly he finished his eggs. Faith gave him a loving look and said

"Thanks Boz. That's really sweet. Are sure you're feeling okay?"

"What? I can't make a nice comment about my best friend?"

These were the kind of remarks that made Faith think there was more between them.

He actually called her a beautiful woman, he had never done that before. Normally whenever he would make a nice comment he needed her to do something. Now that really wasn't the case or she wasn't aware of it yet. She was so far in her thoughts that she didn't hear Em saying goodbye.

"Faith, Faith. Earth to Faith." "hmm." " Man this Miller guy must really left an impression in you. Em said goodbye." "Oh. She's gone to school already?"

"Yeah, Faith, just out of curiosity, how old is he."

"What?" "Miller, how old is he?"

"I don't know, a few years older I guess. Why?" because he's already grey he said to himself "Never mind. It's not important."

"I'm gonna need to change your bandages now otherwise I'll be late for work."

"I'm all yours." And that was something he meant literally…


	4. waking up

**CHAPTER** **FOUR**

Weeks passed, Faith was still dating Miller and it was getting more and more serious.

With Bosco it went from bad to worse. He totally neglected his exercises, he didn't go to therapy although he said he did. And lately he didn't get along with Faith very well…

Tonight Faith and Miller were going to Haggerty's with some of the colleagues. She asked Boz to join them but he didn't feel like going out…again. Faith just didn't know what to do anymore. What had changed him like that. A while ago all he could talk about was getting better, how he wanted to go back to work, how he would change his life… now it seemed like he'd lost his Faith.

"Hey Bosco, what are you still doing here?" Em said when she entered the apartment.

"Me? I'm not going anywhere. I thought I'd stay here with you. There's this cool movie. The magazine gave it 5 stars and they said it's worth not going out for… Okay that last part I made up."

"That's nice, but you don't have to stay home for me. I'm fine on my own. If you hurry up you can catch up with mom."

"Nah. That won't be necessary. I'm sure she has all the company she needs"

"What's wrong with you Bosco?"

"Nothing. I'm okay, don't worry."

"But I do and so does mom. Don't give me that look, you know she's worried sick. She can't sleep at night and don't tell me you haven't heard her cry because I did. If this has anything to do with John ,then you should tell her. Just tell her how you feel!!"

"Emily, it's not that easy. Your mom is happy."

"My mom is happy when you are happy and right now she's miserable because you are. What are you so afraid of? That she won't love you back? That she'll choose John over you? Is it your scar? Are these the things you're worried about, because I know the answer to all those questions. And let me tell you."

Em asked the good questions only he didn't have the answers. What was he so afraid of?? He didn't know but the only thing he did know was that it couldn't go on like this.

"You know Em, you're right." She looked surprised. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and said I'm gonna go over there right now and tell her exactly how I feel."

A confident Bosco was on his way to Haggerty's and claim the woman he loved.

Meanwhile at Haggerty's

Everyone was having a great time except for Faith. She sat alone in a corner of the bar finishing her beer. For someone who had everything she wanted she sure didn't look happy.

"What's up with the long face?" a familiar voice said, she looked up from her beer.

"I don't know Sully. I guess I should be happy. I'm finally getting my life back together. Found a nice man who gets along perfectly with my kids. He understands the sacrifices we have to make for our work. He is perfect."

"But he's no Bosco is he?" Sully knew exactly what she meant.

"I miss him Sully. I miss his bad jokes, his sarcasm, his funny walk. I miss everything about him. He just changed so much lately that at times I just don't recognize him anymore and it scares me. I don't want to loose him again and I sure as hell don't want to give up on him but he just doesn't listen. I can't get through to him anymore and I'm sick of it."

"Maybe it's time you told Bosco this."

Sully was right: this wasn't going away no it would only get worse.

"Can I have everyone's attention please. Faith honey, would you come up here please"

Faith felt her cheeks turning red…that did happen a lot lately. Slowly she moved to where Miller was standing with a microphone.

"Faith Mitchell, I know we don't know each other that long and that we haven't been dating long but I feel in my heart you're the one. Will you marry me."

Out of his pocket he got a nice black box and when he opened him a huge diamond ring popped out. Faith didn't really know what to say, she looked in the crowd desperately looking for familiar eyes and somewhere in the back her eyes met with his. Both their eyes in tears as she accepted his proposal.

"Wait, wait. Faith." Bosco yelled from the back. Moving everyone and everything aside that got in his way. "I need to talk to you Faith, please" Just as Faith wanted to answer miller said this isn't the time. "This is the perfect time, Jag off."

"You know Boscorelli I just had enough of your insults. I have put up your bullshit long enough.You've gone too far" Faith's eyes widened and Bosco, he was heating up ready for a fight.

"You wanna go for it cuz I'm ready" Suddenly there wasn't a sound in the entire bar. Bosco took of his jacket and pushed Miller. Faith stepped between them: "Bosco, what are you doing."

"What am I doing? What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna kick that son of a bitch his ass. That's what I'm gonna do." Sully and Davis approached.

"You're gonna kick my ass? That's a good.." Before he could finish his sentence Bosco took a swing at him and punched him down. It took all of Sully's and Davis' power to get Bosco off Lt Miller.

Miller wiped away the blood that was dripping from his mouth.

"Are you okay." Faith asked concerned then she turned and faced Bosco shaking her head asking what the hell was going on. Bosco nodded back. "Fine" he wiped away a tear and left. Faith her first instinct was to go after him and Miller noticed that. He grabbed her by the arm and said "Faith you're gonna have to choose"

"Let me just talk to him. He's probably just frustrating about his physical that's isn't going well."

"If you go after him, we're done. I mean I love you but him…."

Faith looked at her finger and took off his ring and ran out of the door looking for the man she truly loved.


	5. getting the woman he loves

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Faith turned and turned around but she couldn't see him. She heard a noise coming from the alley behind her. When she reached the alley she saw a dark figure kicking against a garbage can saying 'stupid' to himself several times. This could only be Bosco.

"Hey Boz." She approached slowly, he looked surprised. "What are you doing here Faith. Shouldn't you be inside with that jag- off celebrating your engagement."

"Don't be like that and stop kicking the can so we can talk " She tried to make him stop but he pushed her away he started to yell at her.

"What do you care. Faith? You're not the one going through all of this. You're not the one with the ugly scar on his face."

"That's unfair Bosco." She looks hurt "besides I'm doing just fine" he says in a lower voice.

"You're doing just fine huh, is that why your therapist called me today asking me when you would be back, asking me why you don't do your exercises anymore. Is that doing fine, cuz in my book that's doing worse. And stop pushing me away. I'm here because I care for you and because I want to help you"

"you want to help me?" he says laughing. "The only one you've been helping lately is that

Jag- off." Keeps laughing

"How dare you" Faith felt her eyes watering, she was so angry while he just stood there with that stupid grin on his face. "I'm working my butt of here for you. I take you in my house so you wouldn't be alone, I try to support you, I try to motivate you.. You little ungrateful son of a bitch. I can't believe you just said that. You know what. I can't talk to you right now. I'm afraid I might say things I would regret." She sighs "Call me when you want us to work on getting you better again."

"Us, us?? Still with the us huh. Haven't you figured it out Faith, there is no us. There's you and Miller and there's me…no us."

"Is that what this is all about, is that the problem ? Me and Miller?" She shakes her head, Bosco keeps staring at the ground. "Look at me. Is that why you stopped doing your exercises, because of me?" Faith was shocked but then again she did feel the same way... "Without you Faith, it's just not worth it. I mean you're the reason why I wanted to get better again. I wanted to go back to work with you, I wanted to be your partner again. But somewhere along the way, something changed. Something changed between us. I wanted to be more than your partner. That moment we shared in your bedroom the first night. I felt something for you. Then he came, you two started dating and I really hated him but mostly I hated myself because I let that moment slip away, I let you get away. I tried everything to get you out of my head but no success. You just kept wondering around in my head."

Faith took a step closer, she moved his chin up with her hand so he would look into her eyes.

"I'm glad I did." She smiled and kissed him softly. They were like teenagers who had butterflies in their stomach for the first time. "Let's go home." Faith said giggling.

Once they got home, they had the hardest time keeping their hands of each other.

They kissed each other probably for the 5th time but it was still with the same passion as for their first kiss. Bosco was the first to break it " Is Em home?" Right that was something Faith hadn't thought about.

"I don't think so." They started kissing again. "Are you sure? Maybe we should check just to be safe"

"Are you afraid my daughter would walk in on something that isn't appropriate between friends, good friends" She said jokingly. "I can't see us doing anything inappropriate." he smiled back at her while he left for Emily's bedroom. Faith patiently waited for his return. "coast is clear." He lifted her up and his back said crack in the process. "auw" "See why you need to do your exercises" She said jokingly again. "That's not funny"

He lay her on the bed, took of his t- shirt. He backed off when he saw his scars. Faith sat on her knees and lay her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, it's okay" She kissed his scars, his neck, his lips.

"Wait, before we go any further. I need to know one thing: you're not with me because you feel sorry or because you feel guilty, are you?"

"Bosco, I'm with you because I love and that's the only reason."

"Good, that's good cuz I… I love you to."

…


End file.
